XMen: Life's Blood
by Kindred Isa
Summary: Long lost friends and team-mates return seemingly unscathed but at what was the cost for their lives? How will this affect Wolverine and Kat? Will they truly be able to handle with their new lives and powers in Transylvania? Pretty Dark & Warnings inside


**Title: **Life's Blood

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from x-men nor from the marvel comics nor the movies, and I am not making any money from this fic. I do however own Kat and the children.

**Summary:** Long lost friends and team-mates return seemingly unscathed but at what was the cost for their lives? How will this affect Wolverine and Kat? Will they truly be able to handle with their new lives and powers in Transylvania?

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Wolverine/OC

**Warning(s):** Adult sexual situations, violence, bloodshed, death, vampirism, incestuous thoughts, & anything else I can think of.

**Author's Notes:** This creepy tale was created for Holloween since the season of ghosts, Goblins, and witches was close to arrive. I have this story, taking place after Remembering the Past. This tale takes you into the dark life of some of the X-Men and into the world of vampires. I don't own the characters you recognize from the comics in this story but I do however own Foxlind and Kat LeBeau aka WildKat. Enjoy this tale of blood, sex, and gore. Rated R for gory violence and some sex….guess who makes love in this one ;)

The snow blew across the sky with the aid of the cold winter winds. The figure dressed in black slowly approached the well-guarded laboratory followed by a fog and a host of pale men and a pack of wild hollowing white wolves. The man watched the guards on patrol and ordered the wolves to take the unsuspecting men down. The bloodthirsty animals ran towards the guards and attacked viciously after jumping over the tall chain link fence. The screams of the humans dying in agony was music to the master's ears. His master told him to get into the lab but he never specified on the condition of the guards when he left. He smiled wickedly as he walked towards the compound enjoying the smell of blood and death as they drifted to his sensitive nose. He stopped at the front gates and decided to do this with a bang and placed his darkly gloved hands onto the gates. The wires on the gate suddenly turned an eerie yellow in colour and the man back up just seconds before the gate blasted apart. The dark master laughed in merriment as he swept his black cloak around himself and disappeared into a cold damp mist.

The human guards were frantic with panic when they saw the mist drift into the corridors. They ran around as the captain gave out loud and hurried orders to get out there immediately. The captain's deep green eyes widened when he saw the mist creep up to him and he suddenly began to shiver from a cold that cold only be described as from the depths of an icy hell. He clutched his throat wildly as he felt cold icy hands wrap around his throat threatening to squeeze the life out of his body. He suddenly felt something solid pressed up against his body and he assumed he was backed into a wall but soon he also noticed that the gray mist had disappeared. "Say what?" He managed to croak out, before those icy hands began to squeeze his air from his lungs. Frantically the guard scratched at his assailant's hands but was rewarded with a hard push into a wall.

The man soon had the guard by the arm-twisting it painfully. The frightened guard managed to turn his head a bit and gasped out loud at the sight of two glowing red eyes. They were glowing as if they were lit from the embers of hell. He opened his mouth to scream when his gaze moved lower to see long sharp pointy fangs in the stranger's mouth. He gazed into the man's eyes and suddenly felt his will to fight disappear as those eyes glowed even brighter. He stopped his struggles and just stood there like a zombie having no control over his own actions or thoughts. The stranger smiled wickedly showing his vicious fangs as he drew the guard even closer to him and was glad his victim had stopped his feeble attempts at escape. "Now my little fly. Where are the pod chambers?" The stranger said in a smooth and soft voice with a French accent behind his words.

The guard wanted to resist him but those eyes made him go against his better judgment and he opened his mouth to speak out the words he was trying to so hard to keep in. For all his will, he wanted to say 'I don't know what you're talking about', but he was completely horrified when he told this frightening man the truth. "Down two more floors into the laboratories. Then turn left at section B. That's where the Weapon X operatives are held." The guard's eyes widen when he realized what he had done and that his own voice had had no emotion to it. It was like he had no soul or personality to his very essence. 'I sound like a freaken robot.' The guard thought and suddenly he realized he had his own thoughts again and just looked at this beautiful and pale stranger with the eyes of the devil. He suddenly saw the hungry look in those eyes and screamed out he neck was roughly exposed and those sharp white gleaming fangs bit into his neck. He screamed as he felt his blood being drained from his body and then suddenly everything went dark as his lifeless body fell to the ground with a hard thud.

The wolves ran down the corridor towards their master and felt the need to no longer be in wolf form and changed in a large cloud of cold gray mist. There standing in the place of the wolves were three exquisitely beautiful people. One was a handsome blond man with a perfect muscular body while the other two were women. One of the women was Egyptian in descent, soft perfect curves, gorgeous blue eyes, and a mane of long white hair that was tied back. The other woman was Asian with perfect curves just as the Egyptian but had long black hair flowing down her back. All three of these people were wearing black just as their master did. The were all obedient to him and their dark master. The Asian woman came up to her master and gently kissed his hand and kneeled before him in adoration. "Master we have found the chambers."

"Good. Now let's go before they change their minds about our exchange." The master said and patted the woman's head before following his servants towards the chambers. When he got down to the lower levels, he saw a sterile white room with two status pods in the far corner. He looked at his wolves and mentally told them to check on the occupants still sleeping in them. He walked to a middle aged man in a white lab coat and took out a large bag of gold from his inside pocket in the cape. "I trust you have everything in order doctor?"

"Yes sir. We did as you asked and gave them stronger bones."

"My master will be pleased with that news Mr. Bronson. Now I would much like to see the female since it is in our agreement that she is ours." The dark stranger said as he walked towards the sedation pods followed by the eager scientist to show off his wonderful work.

The scientist pushed the buttons on the front of the pod and with a loud hiss; the pod lid opened revealing a beautiful young woman with long brown hair and golden streaks running through it. The young woman looked to be just sleeping and her new master noticed that she was completely naked.

The stranger turned away from Wildkat's sleeping form and growled to the scientist. "Cover her Mr. Bronson."

"You would cover such an exquisite creature sir?"

"I said cover her now!" The man's eyes glowed bright red in anger making the scientist nearly faint in fright. He turned only when Kat had been covered up and then he reached into the pod and picked up her limp body wrapping a second blanket around her to keep her warm. He then turned to his male servant and handed her to him. ~Take her Alex. The master wants Wolverine as well.~ The dark master then turned and ordered the scientist to open the second pod containing Experiment X but the man refused.

"This was not in our agreement sir." He said in a trembling voice.

"You DARE TO QUESTION MY DEMANDS?" The man growled at the scientist and snapped his fingers causing the Egyptian servant to roughly push the now trembling scientist towards the second pod. He watched in satisfaction as the scientist pushed the buttons with shaky fingers. The pod opened with a loud hiss and he peered in to see Logan sleeping peacefully and like his young wife, he too was unclothed. The dark being grabbed Wolverine's still limp body and then turned with his servants to leave the building after wrapping Logan up in a towel to combat the cold December air.

"Wait!"

The yell caused the master to turn and glare at the scientist with annoyance. "What do you want now?"

"I was told the payment was one thousand for each person. This is only enough to pay for the girl. You can't take the man without proper payment."

"Oh really? You want payment for both?" The master asked with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Yes."

The master moved at the terrified man with the speed of the wind and grabbed his throat bringing the scientist closer to him. "I wonder doctor...are your affairs in order?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you a will yet?"

The scientist's eyes widened even further but managed to croak out a quiet 'yes' before he screamed out in pain as the stranger pierced his now exposed neck viciously tearing at the artery with his teeth. He lapped up the warm blood holding the struggling human in place until he had drained all he was going to get from his victim and then tossed him down to the cold tiled floor.

The stranger then picked Logan back up and they walked out of the building after igniting up lighter fluid that flowed back into the lab behind them. The cold air bit at his skin as he and his wolves walked away from the installation as it lit up the night sky with colours of red and gold. There were blasts that could be heard in far distance as the group reached the woods and headed towards a small jet in the far North of the woods.

As they climbed aboard the jet, they placed Logan and Kat in the warm cabin before the master and the white haired woman walked to the cockpit of the jet. The master sat in the pilot's seat as the white haired woman sat in her designated place as the co-pilot. The master lit up the buttons in the cockpit as he started up the engines and then with the skill of a master pilot, they lifted into the air. The woman pushed their destination into the auto-pilot and then they went into the back to check on their guests.

Logan was the first to regain consciousness but he kept his dark eyes closed wanting to have the advantage in case he had to fight to get out of this situation. He could smell warm and flowery scents as well as the scents of blood and death. He wondered where he was and what had happened. The last thing he remembered was being thrown into a pod with metallic tasting green fluid sloshing in the silvery pod. Then he remembered the pain and the darkness as he lost consciousness and then the torturous sounds of Kat's screams. He could tell someone was close to him and that was when he decided to strike and with a fluid quick movement he reacted by grabbing the man and threatened to plunge his claws into the man's back. He could only see blurry images but he watched them all back off and then he heard someone call him by his name and telling him to calm down. He waited for his eyes to clear up and he looked around in surprise. There lying on the couch across from him was his young and innocent wife sleeping in soft white blankets. His attentions turned back to the other people and he saw faces he never thought he would never see again. There standing before him were Gambit, Jubilee, Storm, and he had Havok in a vise grip.

Ororo sighed with relief when Logan released Alex Summers and watched him back away to stand behind Gambit. She watched her master approach the agitated man and offers him a black jogging suit.

"I thought ya guys were dead." Logan said still not able to believe that his friends were still alive after all these years and they had not even age a day since they disappeared many years ago.

"Yes well as you can see we are very much alive." Storm said in her soft angelic voice as she gracefully walked to Kat to wake the young woman up with a gentle nudge on her arm. Kat moaned and slowly woke up and looked around confused with her eyes in a glaze. She whimpered and moved to the far corner of the couch terrified and the others knew she must be a bit traumatized from her experiences at the lab. She looked at the others in frantic fear still not able to see them clearly but she turned towards Logan when he spoke up as he approached her after he had quickly dressed himself.

"Kat honey it's okay darlin'. It's over love." Logan whispered into his wife's ear and he held her into a gentle embrace.

"Oh God Logan I thought I would never see you again." Kat whispered back running her fingers through his thick dark hair and bringing his head down to kiss him. Their kiss was tender at first but soon got more intense as most of their kisses often got after a long time being out of each other's arms. She finally had to regretfully push him away from her and looked into his beautiful eyes. She smiled and then could tell they were not alone and looked around to see the others. She recognized the others and she had to get over the shock of seeing Ororo, Alex, and Jubilation standing there looking at her. She noticed they were all wearing black and then she saw one more person and nearly made Logan topple to the ground as she leapt up and embraced her father. "Oh papa...I never thought I'd see you again." She said feeling hot tears flowing down from her eyes happy to see him alive. She felt his strong arms wrap around her as she cried.

"It's okay little one...Daddy's here princess." Remy said soothingly as he ran his hands through her soft damp hair.

"Where have you been papa?"

"That's a long story sweetie..."

"Which I think ya owe us Gumbo." Logan interrupted as he began to dress Kat in some black jogging pants and sweatshirt he had found lying around. He took her into his arms in a protective embrace and sat her on his lap with her legs draped over his. "So start talkin'."

"Alright I guess it's safe to tell you. As you can see we are still alive."

"Ya I guessed that part but how did Storm and Jubes survive the explosion? And one other thing, ya look like ya all did 15 years ago."

"Well I believe we should start with the beginning don't you think Remy?" Storm asked calmly looking towards Gambit and he just nodded in a reply. She was about to begin when she heard Remy's voice in her head. ~Tell him only what is necessary to satisfy his curiosity. The master will explain the rest.~ She nodded back at Gambit as she understood his orders and then she turned back to Wolverine. "Well for starters we almost did die but a secret organization funded by a anonymous billionaire save us from death. He trained us to go on various top-secret missions to do his biddings. We do as he asks and he will protect us from humans."

"Sounds too good to be true 'Ro. There's gotta be a catch." Logan said caressing his hands all over Kat's back trying to sooth her backache she had gotten from being in that pod for so long.

"Well we do have to live with him in Transylvania in his castle on the hills. Don't worry Logan...both you and Kat will be treated fairly in this organization."

"So I guess yur gonna tell me why ya all look young still?"

"All in good time Logan...Now sleep." Remy said as he looked into Logan's eyes making him fall onto the couch with a hard thud as he went into a deep sleep. He also forced Kat to look at him and she too, with much greater effort on Gambit's part, was put into a deep dreamless sleep.

It was stormy when the group landed in the castle hanger where their master waited to great them. His blue eyes blazed with both excitement and anticipation. He knew Logan and Kat would be angry with him for abducting them but considering where they had been, he had the feeling they would be eternally grateful. He walked to the jet while the wind from the open hanger door blew his cloak around him even though he no longer felt the cold. He had too much on his mind to be concerned with the dark weather. He looked behind him momentarily to see two wolves pace quietly behind him. He smiled a closed smile as his operatives and their guests emerged from the jet and noticed Logan's surprise at him appearance.

"Scooter?" Logan asked not at all sure what was going on but it seemed that today was a day for surprises it seemed.

Scott smiled making sure to conceal his sharp incisors as he carefully extended his hand to his former teammate and was actually shocked when Logan took his hand. Scott was pleased that Logan didn't seem to hate him this time considering that would make the changing process much easier than if he had to chain Logan down to complete the transformation. "Welcome to Summers' Manor Logan. We are quite safe here as you are now as well. I hope you will come to love living here and the rest of us have." Scott motioned them to leave the hanger while Storm pushed a few red buttons on the side of the doorframe before following Scott into the main room of the castle.

Logan was shocked at how large this castle was especially the main hall. He noted the creepy statues of skulls with fangs, dragons, and many other fantastical creatures lining the hallways. He noted that every room was decorated with old furniture and most rooms had red carpeting. He looked up and saw the murals on a few of the ceilings and saw enchanting medieval images. He walked with the others to a large library filled with many books on vampire, witches, werewolves, and many other interesting subjects. Logan was beginning to wonder if Scooter had lost his mind with all this occult stuff. "Hey Summers. What's with all the weird fireplace igniters?"

"Hmm?" Scott looked up looking at Logan not exactly sure what the older man meant by that comment.

"The books."

"Oh well my great grandfather liked to read about all that stuff." He replied with a hint of laughter in his voice. He closed the old dusty book he was reading and looked at the clock noting that it was three in the morning now. "Oh how careless of me, I have kept you up too late Logan. Perhaps you would like to get some sleep?"

"Yeah I guess I should catch some z's. Are ya gonna retire too Summers?"

"I will retire later. I am more of a night person anyway these days. I will be sleeping late tomorrow so feel free to make yourselves at home."

"Yeah sure. That's fine with me as long as ya have some cold beer in the fridge bub."

"We can get some tomorrow night at the local tavern in the town. Is that acceptable Logan?"

"Yeah sure I guess so. Well good night Cyc."

"Good night Logan." Scott smiled carefully as he watched the dark haired man walk upstairs as Ororo led him to his room. He then turned toward the stonewall as he heard a scrapping noise in that direction and saw Remy enter the room from the passageway.

"You wished to see me master?"

"Indeed I did. I would like you to be the one to bring Kat across."

"Why? There are others here to do that. Please I can't bite her."

"Why not Gambit?"

"Master please...I...I..don't want to hurt her."

"Remy do you like your life here?"

"Yes master."

"And what if I told you that I could have you sent into the sun room for the nerve to question my request?"

Remy gasped and leaned against the wall in fear. If he were placed in the sunroom, he would be burned like he had before. Still he could heal after that painful ordeal but he dreaded that room and often pitied others that Lord Summers had felt the need to place in the room. "No master...I will obey you."

"Good Remy. Now I believe it is time for us to retire for the day...don't you agree?" Scott asked as he stood up from his crimson red chair and walked to his servant.

"Yes." Remy replied but flinched when Scott's blue eyes turned a bright red in a warning. The Cajun knew that ever since Scott had become a vampire, he had complete control over his blasts but had kept his vampric nature hidden years before he had disappeared leaving his young innocent wife to mourn him thinking he had died for a second time on her. Remy remembered the way he had held her in his arms trying to comfort young Foxlind as she just cried as her lovely heart broke in half. He also remembered that Fox had refused to eat for days after Scott's disappearance but of course after a few years, she managed to live on and continue to be one of the X-Men. So he knew how cruel Summers could be now that he was no longer a human but he also could tell that his master still loved Foxlind after all these years.

"Yes what?" Scott asked his eyes still flashing red. He could easily blast Remy's head off but hoped he didn't have to since he liked the Cajun as a good friend even if he disobeyed him.

"Yes Master." The Cajun replied feeling that he had lost this battle for at least a small while and visibly relaxed when Scott's eyes changed from a fiery red to a sea blue. He watched as Summers walked to a bookshelf and pull out an old book and the stonewall opened up revealing a dark staircase leading to the lower levels. Remy followed his master down into the crypt that housed 10 coffins although not all of them had owners as of yet. Remy took out his long auburn hair out of his usual ponytail and opened the lid to his sleek black coffin with red lining. He took a deep breath and climbed into the coffin and closed his red and black eyes and slept the sleep of the undead.

The sun shone on Kat's face as she walked outside towards the town with her husband. They were both happy to be alive and free. Kat smiled happily as she felt the winds blow in her long hair and held Logan close to her. She wanted to see the sights of this beautiful country ever since they had arrived a week before and she knew Logan wanted to go to the tavern and buy his beer. She was so full of energy and she pointed something to him in excitement and her actions reminded him of the young teenager he had fallen in love with all those many years ago. She stopped in front of a clothing shop and spotted a sky blue gown and practically dragged her unwilling husband into the shop. Logan gritted his teeth together trying to resist her charms but he knew he couldn't and let himself be dragged into the warm cozy shop. He hated shopping and he always had but for Kat he would have walked to the ends of the earth and back to see her happy so here he was watching her try on a blue dress. Once she had been happy with the fit, she decided to keep it on and bought it. Logan smiled his thanks to the shopkeeper but she took one look at Logan's canines and screamed. He covered his ears as she screamed for help and ran to lock herself in the back of her shop after screaming something that shocked Wolverine. She had called him a vampire.

"What's going on Logan?" Kat asked as she put the bundle of her clothes into her backpack and held onto one of her love's arms in fright as more villagers ran away screaming vampires. They could hear their screams and that was when the rocks start to come at the couple. "Ouch!" She cried out when the rocks hit her but Logan was just growling in anger and was about to attack when Kat grabbed his arm and asked him to run.

"I don't run darlin'." Logan protested but she knew that as he step forward and yelled at the villagers. "YA WANT A MONSTER HUH? THEN COME 'N GET ME!" He roared as he stepped in front of his wife to protect her.

"No Logan they don't know about mutants here. They are afraid of what is unusual to them and therefore refer to their religions and myths!" Kat yelled having to raise her voice over the screams and taunts of the humans before them.

Logan snarled in annoyance and knew she was right but he hated to back away from a fight. He sighed and ran back towards the woods with Kat as they out ran the villagers but they could hear the taunts.

"Get out of here you monsters!"

"Demons!"

"Burn in hell demon scum!"

Kat ducked into a cave with Logan as they waited for any sounds of a pursuit but there was none but they could still hear the wicked taunts. "It seems that even in this part of the world, humans can be so cruel." Kat said catching her breath and Logan noticed that she was upset. He hated to see her so upset but he held her into his arms and they began to walk towards the clearing where their horses were tied to trees. Once they got the horses untied, both Logan and Kat mounted the horses and they rode off to the castle as the sun was beginning to set on another day.

Remy paced the library as Scott looked at him. "Must I do this tonight?"

"Yes I want you to give Katriya the first bite while I take Logan to the tavern in the far town. I will get him so drunk; even his own healing factor will not save him from my bite. Don't worry Remy...she will be defenseless and vulnerable against you."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Remy said looking out the far window.

Scott smirked and the raised an eyebrow. "So how long has it been now Remy?"

"For what Master?"

"Since you had a woman?"

"..."

"(Laughs) that long huh? Well I am sure you can find a woman in the castle to have a bit of fun with one night...You know what to do Remy. Get it done now."

"Yes Master." Remy said and left the library and headed towards Kat's bedroom. He smiled knowing that Logan was downstairs getting a drink in the main dinning room. He hated to do this but he needed to feed and unfortunately he had his orders to take blood from his own daughter. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me Kitten." He replied and was nearly taken a back when she opened the door wearing a long silky white nightgown. "I um waited to talk to you about earlier...I know it upset you greatly my little one."

"(Sighs) Yes papa. It did hurt when they called us a demon."

"Can I come in petite?"

"Sure why not?" Kat said as she opened the door to her room and let him into her candle lit room and sat on the edge of her bed as he entered the room making sure to lock it. "Why did you lock the door papa?"

"I don't want us to be disturbed princess." Remy said trying to keep from sounding like a desperate wild animal. He then sat next to Kat. "What has you so upset petite?" Remy asked as he found his gaze linger on her soft curves and then jump back up to her soft neck. His eyes glowed with an intense hunger that he had since kept hidden from Kat since she had arrived here at the castle.

"It is just they were so scared and yet they were cruel too."

"What did they call you anyway?"

"Oh the usual. Demon spawn and a few choice others but really got me was that they were so desperate to condemn us that they actually resorted to their religion. I mean can you imagine that they would have so much fear as to think Logan and I were vampires?"

Remy felt a thick lump in his throat when she said that accursed word. Sure that was what he was but to actually have that word said was like a slap in the face. He hadn't asked for this eternal life but he figured you get what life deals you. After all life was always a gamble anyway. "I am sorry you had to deal with such behavior princess." He said softly hearing her soft sobs as he spoke. Feeling the need to comfort her, he pulled her close to him and just held her in his arms as she cried out her worries and fears. He wiped off her tears and kissed her gently on her cheeks as he licked the tears away. "What if I were to tell you I could give you a way to forget your worries and to leave that life behind my petite?"

"What do you mean?"

"A life here in Transylvania away from the Foh...mutants that want to harm us. Away from the pressures of the life we left behind."

"I...I..don't know."

"Just say yes Kat." Remy said as he forced her to look into his red and black eyes and could hear her heartbeat in his sensitive ears, as his need grew stronger. He smiled with triumph he as heard her whispered answer.

"Yes." Kat whispered as if under a trance and let him kiss her passionately. She was so confused and she was finding it hard to resist his attentions. She looked into his eyes still as she felt herself being pushed down on to the red satin laundered bed and felt the soft satin comforter under her skin. She sighed as she felt his hands roam over her soft curves and then she heard his whispers in her head. ~Don't see me Kat...see only Logan. Smell only Logan's scent. I have no accent and I am Logan Kat.~ She looked up and saw Logan's face hovering over her and smiled. "Oh Logan I thought you wanted to get a drink with Scott tonight." Kat said with a voice that was full of desire.

"Ya know I can't stay away from ya Kat. Let me have you love." He whispered as he hands move to her hips and then moved to gently runs one of his hands under the white silk of her nightgown. Gambit actually found himself groaning when he noticed she wasn't wearing her panties. Kat smirked at his reaction and she moved her over his abdomen and up to his chest starting to remove his shirt. She gasped in surprise as he caressed her inner thigh and then she nearly leapt of the bed as one of his fingers entered her behind.

"What's wrong Kat?" Remy looked startled worried she knew the truth about who was with her tonight.

"It's just um do you think the others can hear us through stone?" Kat asked with a look of mischief in her red and black eyes. Remy sighed in relief lightly relieved that his touches hadn't got her serious.

"Nah these are strong walls. Now ya want to continue Kitten?"

"Of course I do...what kind of question was that?"

"Just askin'." Remy said smiling and he let his finger re-enter her soft firm ass as she literally tore his shirt off his body, which made him groan as he began to kiss her and start to screw her ass with his fingers. She was starting to go wild, as he was sure she would considering he had her and Logan in mansion a few times. Apparently she was a passionate woman. He suddenly gasped as she lightly began to kiss him and run her hands down his firm front until her delicate hands reached the waist of his black pants. He was finding is now extremely hard to go slow and suddenly whipped the silky nightgown up and off her within seconds but he made sure to not rip it since Logan would know something had happened. Of course he would know when he could his scent on his wife but Remy had a way to deal with that later. Now having Kat fully naked, he let her hands reach into his pants and he nearly leapt off the large bed when her hands found what she was looking for. He nearly cried out right then and there as she worked her magic letting her hands stroke his sensitive skin. He found it hard to stop her but he had to or he would spill right there.

He took Kat's hands and placed them on either side of her head and then straddled her to keep her from assisting him with unclothing as she had been trying to do before. He quickly moved off the bed and stripped completely after being sure she would not move from him. He then climbed back onto the bed and began to tenderly kiss her breasts and then she cried out sharply as he licked her nipples and lightly bit them drawing a tiny drop of blood. After he had bitten her on her soft skin, he slowly and gently began to nurse off her while she screamed and writhed under him. He smiled feeling the warmth of her release on his leg as he continued to nurse and then looked up at her and saw her desire. He was starting to find it hard to not be in her and moved up over her and without any regrets; he sheathed himself into her velvety enterance. She let him find the right pace and within minutes, they were both panting and covered in sweat but Remy was not going to let go inside her since he had an intense fear of getting her pregnant since she no longer carried her baby that she had recently lost no thanks to those damn experiments. He pulled out of her still hard and turned her over making sure to be gentle as he entered her ass making her cry out as she felt a bit of pain but she appeared to like the pain.

As he pounded into her, he gently bent over and licked her soft neck and wet her skin with his tongue. He then let his fangs grow long and with all the gentleness that he could muster, he bite into her neck making Kat whimper in pain but he didn't give her anytime to fight him and he drank her sweet blood. He held onto her hips as he released into her body but kept on drinking from her. He had made sure he only took enough for tonight but he would return a few nights later and once again bite her. He carefully took himself out of her and laid her on her back on the bed. He then looked at her seeing that she was a little pale but he couldn't stop now….not when he had to bring her across. He savagely bites into his own wrist and placed the now bleeding wrist to her mouth and ordered her to drink his blood.

Kat gently took his wrist and licked at the red blood but soon latched onto his wound sucking the blood from him like a baby would from a bottle. He gently took his wrist back when Kat had drunken enough to get her through the first part of the change. Now it was up to the vampire blood and the human blood to battle it out and he knew she would begin to have some vampire behavior by the next few days at least. He knelt down and whispered in her ear to forget the whole entire night and to sleep. He knew that the vampire blood would make her extremely sleepy and with those words said with love behind them, Remy picked up his discarded clothes and got dressed before he left her room and shut the door behind him.

The dark streets of the quiet Transylvanian town were cold and the wind blew at the men as they walked towards the tavern to have a few drinks. This place was nice and peaceful at night and Logan was actually happy to be out at nighttime. He frowned remembering the townspeople's taunts and behavior earlier that day and was a bit perplexed as to what to do about this situation. He found himself missing his children but he also enjoyed the quiet of living at the castle. He looked at the old styled cottages and noted that the architecture had to be from the 12th century since they looked like those books in Christina's history textbook. 'Yep this town was peaceful at night' he thought to himself as he entered a warm old tavern with Scott behind him and they looked at the local townsfolk drinking their ales. They all seemed so warm and friendly and they actually smiled and greeted them as they entered.

Scott walked towards the bar and asked the lady for a red wine and a tall ale. He quickly handed her the necessary coinage and walked to a wooden table with Logan sitting across from him. They began to talk about old times with the X-Men and how different life now was. Scott asked him about his family and also about his children but none of this bothered the Canadian since he was more than happy to talk about his beloved children. The talked for two hours on life with Kat and the kids and also about raising children. For both of them, it seemed like they didn't have a care in the world. Scott drank his wine as his friend talked about his life since he had retired from the school but little did Logan know, that Scott was waiting for the right time to lure him out back and strike. After a few more drinks, both men got up and left the bar and were walking towards the castle when Scott suddenly tensed up and looked into his companion's eyes. "You hear something?"

"Nope."

"It's coming from the alley Logan. It sounds like someone is in trouble….we have to help them!" Scott said with as much urgency as he could muster and pulled Logan into the dark alley. Next he pushed the confused man against the stonewall hard with the impact to stun a normal human. His victim's eyes widened as he saw Scott's eyes glow a bright red. "What's goin' on Cyc? Where are the people in trouble? I don't smell or hear anything."

Scott smiled wickedly and leaned in close to his ear. "Of course you don't Logan….I lied."

"I don't get it. Why'd ya lie to me?"

"I just want to give you something in private." Scott replied with a look of evil in his eyes and his friend began to struggle fiercely but the vampire was much stronger. He grabbed a large chunk of black hair in his hand and tilted Logan's head to the side roughly. With his other hand, he moved the other man's shirt collar down to expose his neck but he also had to hold his friend in a tight grip because Logan was not going to just let him bite him. Scott could feel his fangs growing in his mouth and with a viper's speed and deadly accuracy; he drove his fangs into Logan's vulnerable neck drawing blood. He could feel the older man struggling viciously as he drank from him but Scott was much stronger now that he had been in the past as a regular mutant. Once he had taken enough blood, Scott threw the now weakened man to the ground before he slit his own wrist and brought the bloody wrist in front of Logan. He was not entirely shocked when his hand was slapped away with a low growl.

"What the fuck are ya doin' Scott?"

"Making you into so much more than an ordinary mutant my friend."

"Into what? A blood sucking son of a bitch?"

"Logan…you drink my blood or I will force you to comply with my wishes. One way or another, you're now mine."

"Like hell I am! I ain't taken your blood bub."

Scott sighs and just crouches low waiting Logan intently. He was wondering what this man was planning to do to stop him but he couldn't be deterred from his mission and it was too late to quit now. Scott roughly grabbed a hold of Logan's face and made him look into his eyes. He used his strength to try and force Logan to his wishes but the man resisted. It was remarkable that he could resist this much and for a moment there, Scott was impressed with his friend's supreme mental control.

"No!" Logan yelled trying to get out from under Scott's wicked spell. "I won't do it…Go to hell!" He was literally screaming as he head was pounding from a fierce headache as Scott was still trying to control him.

"Damn it comply!"

"N….NO!"

Scott was losing his patience right now as he used his mental powers at full strength. He had never used full strength before because that great amount of power often led to the human's brain being totally fried but for a mutant with healing, it was a necessary use of power and besides he wasn't going to fry his brain at least. His eyes were blazing as he used his full strength and was glad when he finally succeeded and forced his blood down Logan's throat. He then ordered his friend to sleep and forget this encounter and that they had only gone for drinks. He turned quickly when he heard his car arrive to pick them up and the car door opened revealing Remy and Alex exit the car. They quickly grabbed Logan and dragged him into the car and once Scott got into the front passenger seat, they speed off to the castle. As they drove off to the dark castle, the full moon lit up the inside of the car, Scott wondered if he was doing the right thing bringing Logan & Kat into their bloody circle. He was still thinking this as they pulled up in front of the castle's main entrance and Alex grabbed Logan and took him up to his room and placed him on the bed beside Kat. He then closed the door and followed the others down the long dark stairway to their coffins.

As the others got into their coffins, Remy suddenly felt a strange pang of guilt for dragging his daughter into his now cursed life. He knew it was too late to have regrets but they were still there to haunt him as he closed his eyes and went to sleep. As he dreamed of wolves, women, blood, and death, he began to wonder if she found out and when she did would she ever forgive him for doing this to her?


End file.
